Pups And The Karate Caper
Summary A karate tournament is coming to adventure bay and there's this new cat named rio and the hinako kids are new too. But a ghost called the karate specter is out and about plus cali starts acting weird cahrecters Ryder Katie Anias (first apperence) Rye (first apperence) Hubert (first apperence) Sabrina (first apperence) Hinako triplets (first apperance) Rio (first apperence) Mystery Inc Gang all paw patrol pups Cali Ace sorenson Daring Danny X Carlos Jake Alex Karate specter Transcript (Title has Scooby and the ghost on it) Scooby:Pups and the karate caper (we open on ryder with katie wearing gis) Ryder:So katie when did you do karate? Katie:All my life I even have a shelf with tons of trophies first place all right. Ryder:I didn't know that. Katie:Well Ya never asked. (Ace Carlos and Danny are watching while cali is asleep) (ryder groans off camera and they go oooooooooh) Ace:That had to hurt. Carlos:Yeah ouch. Danny:Daring Danny X knows his stuff about it. (they then see a cat a russin blue one) Rio:Hello my name is rio can somebody take me in? Ryder:Of course rio I'm ryder. This is Carlos Danny. (Danny enterups) Danny:Daring danny x! Ryder:And ace sorenson. Rio:Nice to meet you all. (sees cali on the bench and love struck) Rio:And this is? Katie:I'm katie and this is cali. (rio likes her alright) Rio:Cali what a wonderful name. (the pups come with tracker) Chase:Hi guys who's that? Ryder:Pups this is rio. Rio this is chase marshall rocky rubble zuma and skye. Oh and tracker. Tracker:Nice to meet you. Rio:Yeah you too. (the mystery machine arrives) Fred:Hey Gang. Velma:We find a crime we solve it. Daphne:I get captured. Shaggy:Like I could really go for a huge sandwich man. Scooby:Reah ranwich. Rio:Hey I know you youre that teenage mystery solving Gang. Fred:that's us. Katie:Hey guys. Fred:What's with this stuff? Katie:Practicing for karate. Velma:Oh. Ryder:Please wait in the lounge while we do this. Fred:Ko ok ryder. (they go in) Rio:Did you know the hinako kids are in town? Ryder:That family group of three kids? Rio:Yeah. (three kids arrive monty logan and Suzan hinako of the harts Gang are here) Suzan:Hi I'm Suzan this is logan and monty. (Monty looks at ace) Ace:Hi. Maonty:(lovestruck)Hi. (Ryder offers to help) Suzan:We crack cases all the time. Ryder:Sorry but we already have kids and a dog solving a mystery. (A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes comes over) Sabrina:Hi ryder I messed you. Ryder:Sabrina. Sabrina:Ilove him we go way back. He was a boxer and I was great at marshal arts. Katie:I'm his girlfriend now and don't you forget it! (the Gang come out) Sabrina:Why would he like a blonde bimbo like you? Fred:Hey I may not know you but I am no bimbo! Sabrina:Who are you? Fred:Fred Jones I'm the leader of this Gang! Sabrina:Good for you. Now as for you! Ryder is mine and don't you forget it! (Leaves angraly and smiles and winks at ryder) Fred:Who was that? Ryder:Sabrina Alfonson my ex-girlfriend. Shaggy:She's like not from adventure bay is she? Ryder:No she's from Missisippi. Velma:We heard everything ryder so what's all this about you being a boxer? Ryder:I am the son of Zack Ryder. (Everyone gasp over this) Ryder:Yes ryder is just my last name my full name is Zack Ryder jr. Shaggy:Like whoa didn't see that coming. Katie:It's ok ryder that youre named after a wwe fighter. Ryder:Its not that Zack Ryder! Shaggy:Then what Zack Ryder?! Ryder:I don't want to talk about it. (he goes inside to his room) Fred:Hi I'm fred this is. Logan:Yeah yeah yeah nice to meet you to phill. Suzan:we solve mysteries too. Fred:Wanna going us on a case? Monty:Sure. Ace:I'm gone now. Monty:bye ace. (Cali wakes up) Cali:Hi Gang what I mess? Fred:Uh...... Velma:Cali you're talking. Cali:WHAT?! (Slaps her paw in front of her mouth) It can't be. Shaggy:Zoinkis man. (Scene changes to chase's badge) (everyone's is asleep and at Katie's pet parlor) Katie:You've never spoken before cali. Cali:Yeah I'm as suprised as you and everyone. Katie:Well tomorow's tournament will be good. Cali:Jakes coming too right? Katie:Yeah he wanted to come. Cali:yeah good night katie. (Katie turns out the light) Katie:Good night Cali. (Scene changes to Cali's badge) Shaggy:Like check this out dude. Cheese liver pickles baloney tomatoes onion rings and cabege. (Scooby eats it) Scooby:And Scooby snacks. Shaggy:Dude that was the only one I had! Scooby:Sorry. (they hear noise and check it out) (and then the karate specter yells) Ghost:TELL KATIE FORESTER TO HEDA THIS WORNING DROP OUT OF TOMORROW'S TOURNAMENT! (they scream and run) Fred:I-it's not possible. Velma:The pups can talk so can Scooby. Skye:Yeah but I don't know how she could talk ether. Chase:But we need a good mystery. Fred:I couldnt agree more.Well bedtime. (Cuts to the sky and sunlight) (cuts to everyone eating breakfast) Shaggy:After the ghost we saw last night it was scary. Velma:A mystery! (Scooby looks at him angry like) (Scenec changes to everest's badge they drive with them all in the van) (they arrive) Fred:here we are gang. (cuts to inside every twelve year old is in it) Fred:Wow awesome. Shaggy:They call this a stadium? Where's the snack bar? Fred:Over there. (They zoom the Gang make their way to their seats) Alex:this is ganna be great. Jake:Yeah alex. Everest:Yeah it was nice to come here. Right skye you can teach me pup-fu. Skye:Only farmer Yumi can. (they see a girl from France) Anias:Bounjer I am Anias bordeux I amhow you say visiting your contry. Fred:Hi have you seen some spooky things here? Anias:No. Rio:Hey cali Cali:Whi are you? Rio:I'm rio. Cali:Nice to mecha. (Sabrina sees ryder) Sabrina:Hi ryder! Ryder:Hi sabrina. Fred:Tell us what happen between the two of you. Ryder:I broke up with her cause she wouldn't give me space. Sabrina:You love me ryder you just don't want to say it! Ryder:KATIE IS THE ONLY GIRL WHO GIVES ME SPACE! Sabrina:You mean that girl yesterday? Ryder:Go away Sabrina. (she does and keep saying I love you ryder and a man comes over) Mr. Topcheck:Hi kids I'm Phillip Topcheck I run this place. Business has been awful bad since the karate specter came along. Fred:Well it's your lucky day mr. Topcheck. We solve mysteries. Mr.Topcheck:Thank you kindly kids. (goes away) Velma:We should check Topcheck's office for clues. Fred:Yeah. (they leave the show starts katie and Sabrina starts) Anounncer:Hi kids I'm the announcer and sospesuisly I leave all the time. Shaggy:Creepy. (the engineer is mad about something) Shaggy:Angry engineer. Scooby:Suspects. (scene changes to Skye's badge) Fred:Get some clue Topcheck is lybul to show up any minute. (they take files papers in trash and off desk and leave) Fred:Good work Gang. (after the tournament they talk with the lighting dericter he tells them he hates his job and then the talk with the engineer and he hates the job he has) suzan:Brothers we got a crime to solve now. (cuts to the gang finding clues and they find Sabrina and Anias talking) (and hide) Velma:theyre gone c'mon. Daphne:wait here fred. (he nods they find a notebook and some stuff it's aclue) (cuts tof shaggy and Scooby playing with two dogs named rye and Hubert) Hubert:So you two eat and get scared? (they both say yup) Rye:How much? Shaggy:all. (the gang are. Back stage and Sabrina attacks Fred) Manneger:Hey the Missisippi girls attacking this young man. Sabrina:Uh no I'm not. Manneher:Uh yeah you are and that's aginst the rules! Sabrina:So? Manneger:So you're discualified! Sabrina:I lost? Maneger:yes. (she runs to the stage then fred solved the mystery) Daphne:this kind of thing always happens. Woman:Is he ok? Man:Yeah that's the only thing we hope is that your friend is ok. Velma:Oh he'll be fine this happens alot more then you think. Fred:I solved the mystery! (runs up to the dojo) Sabrina:I came on this tournament to win! (Jake interups) Jake:Uh young ma'am could you get off the stage? Ace:Yeah Uh you just had your turn. Sabrin:YOU SHOUT YOUR STUPID MOUTHS ALL OF YOU! Shaggy:So Uh like what's this all about? Sabrina:Ihave had Zack Ryder jr be mine ever since we meet at daycare! And katie Foresster stole him from me! Katie:No you stole yourself away from him. Sabrina:SHUT UP! (they look at her like what) Monty:Oh crud. Danny:What to you mean by that? Sabrina:Like I said he loved me! (scooby goes ooooooh in a shocking way) Sabrina:I followed him like that stupid talking dog and his betnek best hippie pal! (they all look at shaggy) Sabrina:I used the karate specter to scare you off and then i could have ryder! So after that I ploted my revenge on you! And now to attack you! (messes and hits a man and agian) Sabrina:YOU! Katie:Ha will foresster my father taught me everything. Sabrina:All right I'll have to kill! (Grabs Cali) Sabrina:You're kitten! Katie:Cali no. Sabrina:You'll be sipping milk in cat heaven. Rio:YOU LEAVE CALI ALONE! (Attacks her the gang come and mr Topcheck yells security and they brake up the fight katie wins the tournament and sarina yells) Sabrina:I JUST WANTED TO WIN MY RYDER BACK AND NOT ONLY KATIE MEDDLING BUT YOU MEDDLING KIDS AND YOUR KUNG-FU DOG TOO! (they take her away and Anias is reunited with rye and Hubert later they play and celebrate at the lookout and mr Topcheck thanks the gang) Scooby:SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOOOOOO, (End) Trivia The plot is similar to the Henry danger episode Swellview's got talent The hinako triplets anis Sabrina rye Hubert and rio apper in this for the first time Sabrina and Anias were alies Sabrina explains Ryder's backstory This is based off of another karate story Kung-Fu Katie The hinako kids and the gang solving crimes is similar to The New Scooby-Doo Movies where gust stars apper and help the gang solve mysteries Cali talks but it it unknown how Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story Category:Episodes Focusing on Ryder Category:Crossovers Category:Love stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Katie Category:RyderxKatie Category:Katie